The Hooded Maiden
The Hooded Maiden was a Vampire princess and a Pureblood Vampire as while a Ancestor to the sakamaki's, whose name is unknown Appearance The color of the Hooded Maiden's eyes and hair is unknown though the it was said that her eyes where red and hair was a light color. She had her hair partially braided. She always wore a hood in the style common to the ancestors, and underneath she wore practical leggings that allowed comfortable horse riding. Personality However, despite all her work on behalf of Purebloods, she also respected humans since she was born from human parents. She was controlling and dominating enough that she was able to criticize Subaru and push him into doing things and he was compliant in her hands. However, she seemed to have cared for Subaru very much. History Over 10,000 years ago, the first vampires, known as Purebloods appeared. Around that time, the human population began to greatly diminish, and the Hooded Maiden, being one of the first vampires and progenitor of the vampire and demon race that exists today, saw the forthcoming doom and enslavement of humanity. To ensure humanity's survival, she created anti-vampire weapons in order for humans to protect themselves against vampires. She threw her heart into the furnace and gave toxic quantities of her blood to the humans, to near poisonous levels and those who survived the ordeal, became the first vampire hunters. Both acts caused her to slowly die, with her body cracking and shattering into a million shards of glass in front of her lover Kaname, who had intended to be the sacrifice rather than her. Hikari observed that the Hooded Maiden's presence still lingered over her family home. Powers & Abilities As a founder, she had the ability to transform into a wolf, snake, bat and an eagle. she , however, never uses these, even though she possesses the highest level of magic which makes her extremely powerful. she possesses all the basic racial skills of the 4 sub races (has all the vampire, werewolf, snake, eagle demons skills). she was able to use magic. Equipment The Hooded maiden was the creator of Anti-vampire weapons. Relationships Subaru Sakamaki The Hooded Maiden gave 'Subaru' his name, after her hometown, and was his companion, friend and mentor. Subaru Sakamaki seemed to have romantic feelings for The Hooded Maiden, At some point Subaru told Hikari that killing all the First bloods was The Hooded Maiden wish. Quotes * "It seems the only thing that can kill us, is ourselves." * "In that case, I'll have your name be..."Subaru"... spoken and spelled like the name of my hometown." * "I am on a travel to search for others like us, "people who cannot die". There must be more somewhere. Farewell, Subaru. It doesn't matter if you forget that name too. It's not like you have a use for a name anyway, isn't it?" * "You're a good boy, Subaru...You'll work well even when I'm not around you..." '' * ''"Me too... I don't hate humans either... Subaru. All of us were born from human parents after all. Even though we happened to be born as a slightly... No, as a very different form of creatures instead. But despite that, my parents have definitely loved me. My parents were very strong people. They were willing to fight to protect me at the peril of their own lives. Even though they were remarkably frail beings compared to me. And that's why... Subaru..." * "That's why, Subaru, I cannot forgive the person who forgot his purpose in life and played with those weak, yet strong, lives that instinctively continued to hope. There's no way I could silently keep watching." * "You are a good boy, Subaru." ** "Subaru... I also like humans." ** ''"Even if I'm not with you, you must work hard..." '' Trivia * Hikari is the Hooded maiden's rencordnation.